Sand n' Steel: The rematch
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Tenten has been biding her time until the day she could redeem herself in a rematch against Temari. Will things change? Or is Temari's dominance permanent? TemxTen lemons, yuri, all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmk so far I think I've done alright. I'm going for usual Yuri pairings and it seems to be working out so I suppose I'm going to keep going. I encourage you to review, I'll get better much faster if I know what you guys are really thinking. Anyway, here is my third story. P.S. I don't nor will I ever own Naruto.**

Sand n' Steel: The Rematch

"Huh, that all you got?" Temari taunted her Chinese opponent with her trademark smirk. "Don't underestimate me! Things aren't going to work out the same way this time!" Tenten replied. After the chuunin exams and Tenten's humiliating defeat, the young weapons enthusiast had trained for three long years, never forgetting the smug look on the sand kunoichi's face. And now that the goddess of wind stood there in front of her… three years older… three years stronger… and… somehow… sexier? Tenten couldn't believe where her mind was taking her in the middle of a fight, to a fireplace where her and the beautiful blonde ninja before her made sweet, passionate love. "DAMN IT FOCUS TENTEN" the young Chinese girl screamed inside her head but it was already too late. Temari swung her fan, sweeping all her scrolls and weapons away in a single swing.

"Hah, you seem a bit distracted, this isn't worth my time" Temari mocked. "What?" Tenten replied. The beautiful young leaf kunoichi had waited a long time for the rematch, and for Temari to brush her off again made her felt like it was the chuunin exams all over again. "You can't just… leave! We're in the middle of a fight!" Temari just chuckled in response to Tenten's argument. "Hey kid listen—I can't take you seriously, you can't even focus on an opponent in a fight. But I'll tell ya what. If you swing by my hotel, I'm sure we could work something out" Tenten swore she saw Temari wink at her as she said this, but just blinked blankly and decided she was out of her mind. The enticing young sand kunoichi spread her fan and hopped aboard. "Ciao" she said, and blew a kiss.

Tenten got incredible angry with herself, beating herself up for freezing like a genin during a fight. It wasn't going to happen again. The young heiress of weaponry got herself ready—she showered, and picked out a decent outfit for going out; Just some black low heeled stilettos (perfect for walking around) with black stockings, giving her athletic legs a tanned look to them. She found a red pair of shorts that showed off the definition in her thighs, and her favorite shirt—a white blouse with a loose fit that was extremely comfortable, yet fashionable. She looked in the mirror, and found herself putting on lipstick. She wasn't going to lose this time, in looks, or fighting. Tenten's beautiful thin lips wore the dark red shade beautifully—she loved the shade but the brand was extremely smudgy, she was very careful not to touch her lips to anything applying that brand. She did one final check of herself, checking her hair, making sure the chocolate colored hair was in a perfect double bun. The lipstick worked well with Tenten's hazel eyes, and her ensemble looked classy, yet suggestive. "Perfect" the Chinese beauty thought to herself.

Tenten made her way to Temari's hotel, checking at the front desk for her room number. Before she knew it, she was in front of the door. She swallowed nervously and knocked. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin" she heard in a familiar rough voice. "Ahhh well look whos here" Temari remarked in her usual smug tone. Tenten again froze—the sight was breath taking. Temari was in an extremely low cut dress, reaching down only just below her waist. The jet black dress showed off everything: her excellent chest… her well-defined legs… her oceanic eyes were even brought out by this dress, and this magical dress showed off her slender frame, leaving nothing to the imagination. Tenten couldn't believe it, not only did she find Temari incredibly sexy, but she had lost… again… It seemed like no matter how hard she strived, she could just not beat Temari… in any way… "Mmm you look kinda sexy beautiful" Temari remarked with a wink. "Well come in already, I'm not a fan of standin around".

Temari pulled the still very absent-minded Tenten into her room, locking the door behind them. "Soo… This rematch" Temari spoke softly as she led Tenten to the bed, holding her hand. "You have any ideas…? I'm sooo busy tomorrow… and then I have to leave the morning after… it looks like I won't have the time unless… we did something about it tonight" another wink from the sand kunoichi. Tenten was still choked up; it seemed like every time she was about to get the strength back to speak, Temari said or did something to take it away again. "W-well… what did y-you have i-in mind… exactly…" Temari positioned herself behind Tenten on the bed, the sand kunoichi draping her arms around the young leaf kunoichi. The wind goddess dressed in only this short piece of fabric… this… it could barely be called a dress—she pressed her chest to Tenten's back, breathing hot air on her neck. "Hmmm… well I'm sick and tired of fighting… at least with our fists… "Tenten shivered at every syllable breathed down her neck.

The young weapons specialist couldn't take it anymore; she turned and pushed the blonde down flat onto the bed, startling her. Tenten bent down to kiss Temari wildly, no tongue just yet, but the kiss was classy—wild, yet restrained. When Tenten tried to pull away Temari grabbed Tenten by her hair with one hand, pulling her down into another kiss, and slid a cold hand up Tenten's blouse, massaging her left breast with her hand. "EEP" Tenten quivered at Temari's ice cold hand, as Temari did nothing but laugh in return. "Aww was that a bit cold? Lemme warm you up, sexy" Temari sped up the rate of her massage on Tenten's left breast. Temari released the back of Tenten's head, so that when she pulled away she saw a few smudges of lipstick on Temari's lips. It made Temari have a disheveled… even sexier look. Tenten felt the tension building and wanted nothing more in the world than to feel more, she instinctively weaved a hand-sign much to Temari's surprise, summoning a kunai which she used to cut through her own clothes. The horny Chinese kunoichi turned to do the same to Temari, but found she had already discarded her dress—she had a fishnet shirt on… but no bra.

Her pert nipples poked through the openings and teased Tenten. Tenten tackled Temari back onto the bed, knocking the wind out of her—she began kneading the buxom sand kunoichi's left bosom, while taking in the right with her mouth, flicking her tongue over it before taking it in whole and sucking ever so sweetly on it… "AHHH GOD" Temari yelled in surprise. Temari was a bit scared—she was used to being in control and yet… didn't mind that this young beautiful hazel eyed, lusty spitfire was taking charge. "Ah… keep going… puleeeeze" Temari whined. Tenten smirked and removed her mouth from the wind goddess's nipple, revealing another smudge of lipstick. Just as Temari was getting ready to protest to Tenten's sudden break in the action, the Chinese kunoichi swiftly took the blunt side of her kunai and plunged it into Temari. "AHHHH GODDDD" Temari yelled mid-sentence.

Tenten smiled, the athletic beauty had every reason too: she was finally in control, and more than that Temari was even at her mercy. "Pleasedon'tstop, don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop" Temari was blurring her words together, overcome with desire for the younger girl. "Say please" Tenten said smugly. "N-no… just keep going!" Temari's pride wouldn't let her give in. "Oh well I guess I'm done here, aren't I?" Tenten remarked as she began to remove the kunai. Before she could slide even half of it out of Temari's drenched pussy, the sand kunoichi grabbed Tenten's hand, stopping her from pulling it out. "NO. Wait… Please, I need it… I'm so sorry, I want it, I need it and I'm so sorry" A single tear came streaming down Temari's cheek much to both of their surprise. "Huh… Fine but you're on thin ice 'kid'" Tenten rammed the kunai back into Temari, eliciting a scream from the wind goddess.

Tenten took her time, slowly sliding the kunai almost all the way out, then ramming it back in forcefully, so hard in fact, that Temari's whole body bucked in reaction to the steel entering her. "UAHHH, please, keep going, please" Temari begged. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Tenten replied with a devilish smirk. Temari was getting desperate "FUCK ME… PLEASE" That was all Tenten needed—she started working her arm as fast as she could, pumping in and out, the flash of steel was nothing but a blur of silver. "OH MY GAAWWD" Temari yelled in shock, feeling a certain familiar feeling build up.

Temari took one hand and rubbed her clit, and the other one massaging her breast as the pressure built more and more. "UNNHHH TENTEEEN UAHHHHH" Tenten looked down at Temari in triumph as she watched the young kunoichi spasm 6… no 7… 8 times? She lost count. Tenten released the summoning jutsu, letting the kunai disappear in a small puff of white smoke. The young Chinese ninja looked down on her rival: she lie there on the bed, depleted, her body just as suggestively curvy as ever, deep blue eyes… smudges of lipstick all around her mouth and nipple… The rush of power combined with the state of Temari turned Tenten on—the young weapons enthusiast was ready for round 2: this time with her on the receiving end.

**Ok, to be honest I know this wasn't my best effort. I will write a second chapter in which Temari gets back at Tenten, but I don't know when. I might finish up this story, or start working on some Karin stories, or maybe bleach. I apologize for this entry, since I literally just wrote without thinking. Until next time I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey ki—uhh… Tenten!" Temari shouted, catching up to her lover, who she found on the street. "Huh? Ohh, it's you haha—you look a little tired. Rough night?" The athletic kunoichi teased. "Hah… yeah…" was all the buxom blonde could come back with, scratching the back of her head. Tenten smirked ever so smugly "Look, Temari, I don't have the time for you now, if you need to ta—MMPH" without warning, Temari crashed her lips against Tenten's right out in public. The chocolate-haired kunoichi staggered back, but Temari held the back of the sexy brunette's head forward, forcing their lips together. "You're gonna make the time" was all she said, breaking the kiss and leading a dazed Tenten back to her hotel room. The buxom weapons expert was aware of what was going on, treading the familiar steps up to the sensual blonde goddess' room, but she couldn't bring herself to break away. She… didn't want to. The kiss had left her electrified, and instantly she was reliving the past night—pumping in and out of Temari, watching her writhe in pleasure. It was hypnotic, for both of them—Temari drunk with pleasure, and Tenten drunk with dominance. The leaf kunoichi barely knew what was happening before she found herself slammed face first against a wall.

The sexy brunette could feel Temari's tits, her stomach all pressing against her from behind. Suddenly, Tenten gasped, as she felt Temari reach a hand around, and rub her womanhood vigorously through her shorts. "Oh god! Ah! Ohh… Unhh…" Moans were the only thing Tenten could manage to get out. "You got the jump on me last time… but this time, we're gonna fuck until we're BOTH unconscious" Temari growled. She threw the leaf kunoichi down onto the bed, taking a kunai in one hand "This might seem familiar…" She cut through Tenten's clothes, ripping them to shreds as the chocolate haired kunoichi had done to her the night before. Slipping off the short dress she had, the buxom blonde pinned Tenten down to the bed. She kissed her stomach, letting the leaf kunoichi shiver in anticipation. "Mmm I can't wait… I'm going to ride you harder than I did in the chuunin exams…" the golden-haired goddess mewled. She traced her kisses up just below the leaf kunoichi's breasts and stopped—she wait just enough for Tenten to tense up, just waiting for her to touch her tits. She didn't. She traced all around the edges—with her fingers, with her kisses… The athletic kunoichi had a moment of weakness, as she grabbed Temari's hands, forcing the sand goddess to grope her tits with her own hands. "Oh someone's a bit anxious… and just feel those tits… hard as a rock" Temari gave a teasing wink. "Unnhh… yeah.. cmon… " Tenten moaned, as Temari's hands (still forced by Tenten's own hands) groped her chest mercilessly. "cmon… unnhh… cmOOONNNNUUUAAHHH"

Suddenly the sexy leaf kunoichi screamed, as her blonde rival slid inbetween her legs, grinding their cores together. "ah FUCK" Temari had never felt anything so intense. The heat she was feeling from Tenten made her melt, and she hadn't even moved yet. The golden-haired goddess composed herself and leaned down, huffing in Tenten's ear, "This is gonna get rough". Temari EXPLODED into a pace that immediately made Tenten fight to keep conscious. "UNH AH AH UH UH AHH FU—MMMPH MMPH MMM" The busty chocolate-haired sex doll screamed, and was silenced by rough kisses almost instantly. They bounced up and down together on the bed—stomach to stomach, their tits mashed together "MUOH GOMPH MM MUNNPH MMMPH" Tenten still screamed into Temari's mouth, saliva from their lips trailing down her cheek. "HNNMM MM HNMMPH" Temari screamed back at Tenten, trying to muffle her own screams by sticking her tongue down the leaf kunoichi's throat. Their cores hot and drenched, their lips crashing together like the bed crashing against the wall. Finally, Temari broke the kiss, and slowed down the grind—the bed stopped rocking, and Tenten was able to comprehend reality again. "We're not done yet… I just want you to kno—MMmmm" This time, it was Tenten who grabbed the back of Temari's head, forcing their lips together. Their naked athletic forms sped up "MMPH OH GOD OH GOD FUUUUCK" Temari sped up her grind again. Tears of pure ectasy streaming down her face as both their cores started heating up "COME ON TEMARI FUCK ME" Tenten screamed "UAH YEAH TAKE IT YOU FUCKING WHORE" Temari yelled back before they both spasmed together, falling off the bed in a heap of intertwined legs, Tenten ontop.

Whew! Well I got a few requests for a second chapter to this one, so I decided to finish it. In terms of me doing stories again—well, I still like to, apparently. But I am also premed lol—I'm trying to keep up with everyone and everything, and making sure no one gets left out is difficult. You guys are no exception. Previously, I'd planned on doing one story a month, but even that seems challenging given my crazy life at the moment. I'll keep you guys posted though, and I'll still upload occasionally. I hope you enjoyed this one haha


End file.
